FF:CCYear One
by Absent Without Malice
Summary: An adventure with Lyrosia the Selkie, Ruen the Clavat, Bellarice the Lilty, and Trovonius the Yuke. It's a long story, so stick around as we read the book, The Crystal Chronicles!
1. A New Caravan

I do not own this game. I hate doing disclaimers. ENJOY (-)

* * *

Chapter One: A New Caravan

_Dear Diary,_

_ There's going to be a meeting tonight about the new caravan of Tipa that will go out to collect myrrh. I hope I'll be chosen this year. I'm sick of my life as being the merchant's daughter, trying to run the store on my own where tribes like the Clavats say that we rob them of their money. I also don't want to babysit my siblings, Momo Phi and Tanifoe, every night. I want freedom. I want a life of my own._

"Lyrosia!" called her mother. "Time to go!"

Lyrosia is a shark eyed Selkie with long, jagged green hair and dim green eyes. She wore a skirt that was cut diagonal to give it its style. And wore leggings with a large, long hole on each side. She wore a tank top that covered her neck down to her chest and covered her arms up to her elbow. Her sandals went up above her ankles and she wore fur cuffs. She was sitting at her writing desk with her journal, quill pen, and a small lantern that gave her enough light to see what she wrote. She dipped her pen in a small vase of ink and continued writing.

_Well, it's time to go. I'll write to you soon. Wish me luck!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Lyrosia_

"Coming, mom!" She closed her diary, blew out her lantern, and headed to her door. She opened it to find colorful beads strung in her way. Standing in between them was a small Selkie with long, purple hair and eyes. On top of her head was a little orange headband and muffs that covered her ears. "Momo Phi!" complained Lyrosia. "Move out of my way!"

"What's the password?" she said in a high, sing-song voice.

Lyrosia rolled her eyes. _Not this again!_ "Do we have to go through this again?"

"Yes!" she replied, still smiling.

_Sisters!_ She sighed. "Okay! Is it...striped apple?"

"Ding, ding! You guessed it!" Momo Phi skipped away, singing a little song.

"Always name her favorite fruit," said a voice next to her. She turned around to see a male Selkie that looked about her age in teen years with short, spiky purple hair which was covered by a red bandanna and bright green eyes. He gave a smirk like any brother would. Lyrosia smiled back.

"Hello, Tanifoe," she said.

"Ready for the meeting?" he asked her.

"Sure am. I hope I get chosen."

"And leave me to baby sit Momo Phi? I don't think so!"

"Hey, I put more effort to taking care of Momo Phi when she was a baby and worked for dad in his store a lot longer than you have. I deserve a little break from life. You can take care of the house while I'm gone."

"Doubt it."

The same, womanly voice called out from downstairs. "Time to go!"

"OKAY, MOM!" they both replied. Lyrosia closed her door and, being followed by Tanifoe, hurried down the hall and practically ran down the stairs. Before them was a store filled with various things on the shelves and the counter. Standing in front of the door were Momo Phi and two Selkie adults. One was a male Selkie with teal hair wrapped in a headband, green eyes, and had tattoos on his face and the female had purple hair tied up in a bun with feathers sticking out from the back and her cool violet eyes stared at them with impatience. Both parents carried lanterns.

"Come on, we're late!" she said as she opened the door. Her mother held Momo Phi's hand and the family of five walked out to the dark night of Tipa.

They followed the dirt road, past the farmer's house, and beheld the a huge crowd of people standing before a gigantic crystal. A set of stairs led up to it and on them was an old man with a robe, white facial and head full of hair, and held a Lilty helmet in his hands. The Selkies squeezed their way through the crowd to get in front. Lyrosia accidentally ran into someone and she turned to apologize. But when she did turn around, she was face-to-face with a Clavat. But not just any Clavat. This one had short, brown, messy hair and golden brown eyes. He wore a red and white shirt with a tan and white striped pants. He looked at her offensively.

"Watch it, Sharky!" he said with frustration.

Ruen! _Mr. Ruen's everything!_

"Stay out of my way, tailor-boy!"

They both glared at each other, but Lyrosia was eventually pulled away by Tanifoe.

"Don't let him mess with you," he consulted.

"He's just an annoying brat," Lyrosia replied.

They were finally in front and waited for the noise to die down. The old man raised his arm and began his speech.

"Tonight," he said in a low, booming voice, "we will pick our new Crystal Caravan! This year, we will send out four new people to collect myrrh and bring it back to our village so that we may purify our crystal to last for another year. I will name them from each tribe in these four helmets." He points to them at his right. One was a bucket, the other was a horned helmet, and the other was a hat. The one in his hands was also a hat. "When I call you, step forward from the crowd to show yourselves. I shall begin with the first tribe." He put his hand in the helmet he held and pulled out a piece of paper.

"From the Yuke Tribe: Trovonius!" The Yukes applauded as a tall Yuke stepped out of the crowd. He had furry, striped hands and striped legs with the feet covered by green shoes. He wore a blue and green tunic and had tiny wings on his back. His head was covered by a pointed-nosed helmet with holes and two horns sticking up from the sides.

"From the Lilty Tribe: Bellarice!" The Lilties jumped and cheered as a girl Lilty stepped forward. She was half the size of an average adult Selkie or Clavat with short, bright, warm-colored hair that had a tiny shell with strands of hair coming out of it. She wore a red mask around her big, blue eyes and wore gold gauntlets on her hands. She also wore a red vest over her buttoned, one piece outfit and long, pointed shoes.

"He's going to name the Clavats next," reminded Tanifoe.

"Whoever it will be, just hope that it's someone I will learn to get along with," Lyrosia replied.

"You really believe that you will be chosen."

"A girl's gotta hope!"

"From the Clavat Tribe," continued the elder.

"Here we go."

"Ruen!"

"What!" They both replied, shocked at this. Ruen stepped out, looking shocked himself.

"From the Selkie Tribe," started the elder.

_Oh please, let this be me! Please let this be me!_

"Lyrosia!"

All the Selkies cheered and Lyrosia was jumping with excitement. She rushed up to the row and stood there, smiling with pleasure. _At last! Freedom! Freedom from home, from work, and from this old town! Pure freedom._

"These four," said the elder, "are our new Crystal Caravan!" Everyone cheered, clapped, and some even jumped with joy. The elder looked at the four standing in front. "You will prepare for your departure and meet me here early tomorrow. Good night!" They all nodded as he walked down the steps. The crowd started to die down and Lyrosia ran to her parents.

"This is so wonderful," she said, happily. "I'm going with the caravan!"

"Congratulations, dear," said her mother.

"We're so proud of you," added her father.

"Yay, Lyrosia!" cheered Momo Phi.

She looked around for her brother, but he was nowhere in sight. She looked at her father. "Where's Tanifoe?"

"He went home," he answered. "He said he was going to bed early."

_He must be upset about not being chosen to go with the caravan,_ she thought. "I'll go home and pack." Before her parents could answer, she was running home. She was in front of the merchant's house when she looked up to see a shadowed figure on her roof. She ran inside and up the stairs to her room. She parted the beads as she entered and found that her window was opened. Her room was the only access to the roof. _He's on the roof again!_ She climbed out of her window and then up a ladder to the top of the house. There was Tanifoe, his back toward her, staring at the starlit sky. She carefully walked over and sat down next to him. For a while they didn't say a word and just stared at the sky. She felt sorry for Tanifoe as he sat there, quietly with sadness. It made the air feel heavy to her. She broke the silence.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get chosen," said Lyrosia with shame.

"I've always wanted to go with the caravan," he said, turning to look at her. "Now I'll never join. You're lucky. It's not fair!"

She turned to him. "Me! Lucky? That's not true. I never had nice things like you and Momo Phi get now a days."

"What about the diary?"

"That diary was grandpa's before he died. It was given to him when his grandpa died and he tried to give it to dad, but he turned him down. He didn't want anything to do with it so dad gave it to me instead. You know that dad couldn't handle any one of us to be in the caravan. It would break...his heart." She just realized that the way her father looked at her was the look of sadness. He didn't want her to be chosen. _He did argue with mom about us going to the meeting,_ she thought. _Maybe...that's why he always said that we never deserved to be apart of this village. But..._

"What's the use in arguing? The truth is...it's going to feel different without you. You're off on an adventure of a lifetime while I'm stuck here with your job."

Lyrosia looked up at the sky. Then she pointed towards her favorite star. "See that star up there? That is the North Star. No matter the day, the time, or the place you are at, it never moves." She looked at him. "That is where I'll be when I'm with the caravan. You can watch me from the sky and know I'll return with the myrrh." she rested her hand on her brother's shoulder. "It will be tough at first, but I know you'll do fine. I may be the hero of the village, but you will be the hero of the household by taking care of the store and Momo Phi. I'm depending on you now to take care of the family while I'm gone. It's important to me to know our family is safe. Can you do that for me? If you can't, can you do it for the family?"

Tanifoe was quiet for a few seconds, then he turned to her and gave her that brotherly grin.

"Just as long as you stay safe," he said.

"I will. I promise!"

"Then you have my word as your annoying, little brother!"

"Annoying is right!" She nudged him on the shoulder. After a few moments of chuckling, they gazed back at the sky. A song popped into her head and she began to sing. "Deep inside so silently my heart must beat. Deep in side of me...memories flickering and shimmering on...endlessly..."

Before the sun woke up over the horizon, Lyrosia was up and packing her things. She put in her favorite blanket that had furs sewn together, her tiger fur pillow, Gil that her father left out for her, spring water and fish, and, lastly, her quill pen, her jar of ink, and journal. She was just tying up her sack when she heard a rap at her door. She walked over to her door and opened it to find her father standing there holding a Selkie weapon. It had a long stick for a handle and on the paddle were three spheres clustered together in the center. There was also a hole on the top.

"I thought you would be up, he said with a smile.

She smiled back. "What's up, dad?" she asked.

"I wanted you to have this aura racket for your quest." He handed her the weapon. "It was your great-great-grandfather's weapon when he was in the caravan."

She looked at it sadly. She knew he didn't want her to go. "I don't have to go if you don't want me to, dad," she said. "I can always find someone else to take my place and..."

"No, no, no," said her father as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I t is your duty as a Selkie and a member of this village to help the caravan with their quest for myrrh. I know things will be different for me."

"I know you don't want me to go."

"You're right. I don't. But...as your father, and for the sake of this village, I need you to go." She saw tears weld up in his eyes. "But promise me...that you will come back home safe."

She began to develop tears as she reached out and hugged her sad father. "I will," she sobbed. "I promise." They stayed there for a while, hugging and sobbing. Lyrosia thought of the things that she would miss on her quest. The farm festival, Tanifoe's contests with his Selkie friends, Momo Phi's birthday...She's going to miss all those things that she knew. Now she is on her way outside of her village. Outside of her safety net. Outside to the world! She let go of her father and gave him a soft grin. "I better go to the meeting," she said. Her father nodded and left the room. Wiping away a few tears, she grabbed her stuff and headed out of her room.

Outside, she walked to a wagon that was just sitting there with a papaompamus at the front held by a yolk and reigns. The wagon was big enough for four people and various items without anyone or anything to be crushed. It had four wheels and a hood on top with curtains on the front and back of it. The creature looked like a huge, blue ball with with four, short thick legs. It had a thick white mane and white fur on it's feet. It groaned, shifting in its uncomfortable position. Lyrosia set her stuff in the cart, gave the blue creature a pat on the back, and walked towards the crystal, where she was to meet her elder, Roland, and the other three caravaners.

When she got there, no one was around. _It is still dark out. I can go to the Tip and wait until the meeting._ She jogged past the tailor's house towards the the Tip where the land and sea meet. The sea glistened as the sun began to rise over the horizon. She grabbed her racket off of her back to examine it. She turned it over and over and then looked out towards the sea. _I wonder how my adventures will come? I'll see new people, new places, and even learn something about the outside world. I finally have the freedom that I've always wanted._

"Hey!" called a child's mid high voice. "I've called you five times now. Are you deaf?"

Lyrosia spun her head behind her to find herself looking at the same Lilty from the other night. She still wore the red mask and this time was carrying a warrior's spear that had the symbol of the Lilty Tribe. "Are you Lyrosia of the Selkie Tribe?"

"Yes." Lyrosia replied.

"Well, stop daydreaming and get to the crystal! The elder is waiting!"

_Oh, flan!_ Lyrosia thought as she realized that time had passed quickly. _How long have I sat here?_ She spun and jogged with the Lilty toward the crystal. Roland, Trovonius, and Ruen were all gathered at the foot of the town's gigantic gem. Both girls joined the group.

"Now that we are here together," Roland said in his old, tired voice, "we can begin. Today you begin your quest for myrrh. There are some things you should know before you start. One: stay and work together. You cannot leave the crystal's aura or you will suffocate in the miasma. Get to know one another. When creatures attack, combine your skills to protect each other and work together to rid whatever is in your way. Two: Always be prepared. Have plenty of food and have equipment. Update your armor and weapons as much as possible. It brings your defenses, strengths, and magic up. Third: Write to us. We need to know how you are doing and if you're safe. And lastly fourth: Stay safe! Look out for each other and be careful of what you do. It will effect you in the future.

Remember these things and guard them well. Good luck, caravaners! My the crystal's aura protect you!"

Ruen, Trovonius, and Bellarice walked off to find their bags while Lyrosia headed for the wagon. It was near eight o-clock which meant that everyone was up and waiting for the caravan to leave. Lyrosia met up with her family and began to say her goodbyes. She hugged Momo Phi first.

"Be good, sis," she said to her. "I might even send you a striped apple if you write to me."

"Oh, goody!" exclaimed the little Selkie.

Lyrosia hugged her mom. "Sorry about dad this morning."

"Don't be," she replied. "It's good for him to let you know how he feels about you." Lyrosia smiled and hugged Tanifoe.

"Come home safe," he said.

"I will. Just write to me and I'll answer." She looked into his bright green eyes. "Remember the star."

"I will."

She hugged her father. "I will be home, dad. Just look at the sky."

"I have confidence in you." He looked at her. "Just write to us once in a while."

"Sure thing, dad." She stepped back and gave them a bow of respect. She then rushed over to the wagon and plopped herself on the back of it. Trovonius went to the front of the wagon and Bellarice and Ruen stood beside it. Trovonius grabbed the reigns and snapped it. The wagon began to move and all the people waved goodbye. Lyrosia waved goodbye to her family as they crossed the bridge. They kept looking back at their home until the little village of Tipa was out of site.

* * *

Please post something! (-)


	2. Strengths vs Wits

I wish I did own this game, but I don't so I have to say i don't own it.

Chapter 2: Wits Vs. Strength

"Okay everyone," called the Yuke. "Let's camp here for the night before we reach River Belle Path."

Night had fallen as the caravan of Tipa pulled over next to a field. Lyrosia climbed off and stretched a little. _What a long ride!_ Ever since they left, no one said a word to each other. Especially Ruen. She expected him to taunt her the whole time, but he was strangely silent. The girls set up camp as the two boys prepared the fire. When the sky was black, everything was situated and the four lounged around the fire. The Yuke was looking through the food sack for their dinner.

"What should we have tonight?" he asked.

"Meat!" said Ruen.

"Fish!" said Lyrosia.

The two looked at each other.

"Fish is disgusting!" said Ruen.

"Not as disgusting as meat!" said Lyrosia.

"How about potatoes and cherry clusters!" said the girl Lilty.

"Potatoes and cherry clusters it is," said the Yuke.

Lyrosia and Ruen groaned.

"That is final!"

So the group had potatoes and cherry clusters for dinner. After eating, they cleaned up their dishes and sat around the fire.

"Now that we are satisfied," said the Yuke, "we can introduce ourselves. That way we can get to know each other for this journey. I am Trovonius of the Yuke Tribe and my father's trade is research. An alchemist to be precise. You start, young Lilty."

The Lilty rolled her eyes at him. "Sure. I am Bellarice of the Lilty tribe and my...father's trade was smithing. He could design all kinds of weapons."

Ruen went next. "I am Ruen of the Clavat tribe and my father's trade is tailoring."

Lyrosia spoke up next. "I am Lyrosia of the Selkie tribe and my father's trade is merchandising."

"Yeah," stated Ruen. "The only merchandising you do is rob people of their money."

"Hey!"

"That's enough, Ruen," jumped in Trovonius. "We're suppose to get along."

"'Get along' are such strong words," said Lyrosia as she glared at Ruen. "Especially one who is a pacifist."

"At least I don't take people's stuff, thief."

"Pacifist!"

"THIEF!"

"PACIFIST!"

"THIEF!"

"PACIFIST!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" exclaimed Trovonius and Bellarice.

"He started it!" Lyrosia mentioned.

"Well, you two are going to get over yourselves," said Bellarice.

"The elder said that we have to depend on each other on this mission," reminded Trovonius. "Right now, you're acting as hot headed as a group of Lilties fighting over who gets to kill first!"

"Excuse me?"

"No offense meant."

"But all the tribes know that Selkies are well-known thieves," claimed Ruen.

"That doesn't make me one," said Lyrosia. "I'm not a thief and neither is my family. We're innocent merchants."

"Merchants who charge ridiculous prices."

"At least I have a loyal heart and not one of a coward!"

Ruen stood up. "I am not a coward!"

"Clavats are so defensive, why can't they be cowards?"

"I at least carry a sword around. All you have is your stupid antique that you call a weapon!"

"It isn't a stupid antique! This weapon came from my great-great grandfather who was in the caravan years ago."

"And he was probably a thief as well! You are all alike! Your whole family is a gang of thieves! You never deserve to be considered a citizen of Tipa let alone be in this caravan!"

"I have every right to be here as much as you do. I was chosen for this caravan and I'm not going to back down!"

"THAT'S IT!" exclaimed Trovonius as he got in between the two. "This conversation is over! If you two aren't going to get along, then you might as well not speak to each other until you do! Now both of you get ready for bed. We have a long day tomorrow and we need our rest." They reluctantly obeyed and soon everyone was in bed.

Lyrosia couldn't sleep. The insults were rolling around her head and causing pain. _I'm not a thief and neither is my family. He just hates me because our tribes never got along. Though...he never acted like this ever since we left home. What gotten into him lately?_ She sat up and grabbed her diary. She opened it and read:

_Dear diary,_

_ I've been chosen to go with the crystal caravan! I'm so excited! My brother, Tanifoe, was disappointed when he wasn't chosen, but I encouraged him and he felt better. This morning I packed and loaded the wagon. I said my good-byes and we were off. No one hasn't talked since we left. It feels dull, but I'm sure it'll get better._

She grabbed her pen and wrote down mer information:

_We introduced each other tonight, even though I knew who Ruen was. We got into an argument. I called him pacifist and a coward while he called me a thief. Trovonius eventually broke it up and sent us to bed. It's strange for Ruen to act so glum. I've never seen him like this. What is really wrong with him? I wish I knew._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Lyrosia_

She closed her diary, tucked the pen inside it, and crawled into her sleeping bag. She watched the embers die down as she drifted off to dreamland.

Morning came quickly and the travelers packed up their things and left the field. Their next stop for them was River Belle Path. Lyrosia sat up front with Trovonius who drove the wagon, Ruen walked beside it, and Bellarice sat inside. Lyrosia watched the scenery change as they rode on. Then, up ahead were many soldiers that wore the same armor and carried spears. Two strange furry creatures were with them. They had white fur and little red balls of fur attached to a stem that came out of their heads. One had wings and was flying around while the other had a bag and happened to be rounded as if it was overweight. It wore traveling clothes and spoke with the other soldiers. Trovonius pulled over as one of the soldiers walked up to them.

"Hail caravaners!" he said. "Are you the caravan from Tipa? We heard that a new caravan was set out. You seem quite capable."

"Yes, we are the caravan of Tipa," Trovonius replied as he jumped off the cart. Lyrosia jumped off herself and Ruen and Bellarice caught up. "My name is Trovonius and these three are Bellarice, Ruen, and Lyrosia."

"My name is Sol Racht. I am the captain of the great fortress in Alfitaria. Our history of the caravans stretches out for thousands of years."

"You've come a long way," said Trovonius.

"I know, but we can discuss this later. You all seem new to this."

"Well, we are new at this," said Ruen.

"Then you might need some pointers for battle and I know just the person who can help." He turned to the creature talking to the other soldiers. "Stiltzkin! Do you have a moment?" The rounded ball of fur turned towards him. His eyes were slanted and had a button nose. "Come over here and say hello." The creature wobbled over to the group and looked at the caravan. "This is Stiltzkin. He is a true seasoned adventure. We even turn to him for council from time to time."

"No, I'm just a moogle that likes to get around," he replied with a nasal voice. Lyrosia thought it was cute. "I learned all sorts of things in my travels before I knew it. I'm on my way somewhere, but I can teach you a thing or two if you like."

"That would be great," agreed Trovonius.

"Speak for yourself," said Bellarice. "I don't need to learn anything. I already know how to use my spear. You three can go on ahead and I'll watch."

"Fine," said Trovonius. "The rest of us would like to learn. Can you teach magic?"

"Why, of course I can," answered Stiltzkin.

"Then I'm good to go."

"Let's find a better spot for you," said Sol Racht. The four travelers parked their wagons and papaompamus and then followed Stiltzkin. Sol Racht said he would take care of the creature while they were off training. They entered a field and set it all up. Stiltzkin found a stump and sat upon it and Bellarice sat next to it. Trovonius grabbed a few large, different colored spheres that Stiltzkin called magicites and handed Ruen a red magicite and Lyrosia a dark blue magicite. Trovonius held the whitish blue magicite.

"Now, my friends," Stiltzkin spoke. "You will each have a turn to attack a creature that will appear before you." Then, a creature pooped out of nowhere that made Lyrosia jump for a moment. It was a goblin! It wore a hat, some form of clothing, and carried a little sword. "Trovonius may go first." The Yuke attached his magicite to his belt and it began charging.

"BLIZZARD!" he cried and out of his hands shot out a blast of snow which collided into the helpless goblin and froze him.

"Very good, Trovonius. Now it's Ruen's turn." He was already prepared as he shouted out his magicite name.

"FIRE!" A blast of fire came forth from his hands and hit the now defrosted goblin. The thing caught on fire and started dancing around.

"Excellent, Ruen. Now Lyrosia may go."

_Breath in, breath out,_ she thought to herself as she stepped out and positioned herself in front of the goblin. She raised her hands to it. "THUNDER!" She felt a strange tingling in her hands as lightning bolts flew out of them to hit her target. She watched as the magic got close enough to the goblin, then disintegrated. She sulked. "I was never good with magic, anyway."

"That's okay," said Ruen. "We all know you suck anyway."

Lyrosia scowled at him.

"No insults during training," said Stiltzkin. "Try again, Lyrosia. Get closer so you can hit him."

She took a few steps closer and commanded the thunder to hit the goblin again. This time it was a perfect hit. It became stunned by it.

"Much better," said the moogle. "Now you will learn spell fusion. Lyrosia and Trovonius, since you two get along, you take these other two magicites." He rolled over to them two spheres. Lyrosia took the green sphere called cure and Trovonius took the yellow sphere called life. "We can begin with fusing two attack spells." The goblin disappeared and out of the air came a flying bat with one eye. "Ruen! Trovonius! Fuse your magicites!"

"FIRE!"

"BLIZZARD!"

At the same time, they shot out their magic and it combined into a blackish purple substance. It grabbed the wings of the creature, bringing it down to the ground.

"Good job." The creature disappeared and another monster appeared, though it looked like a ghost. "Now Trovonius, you will join up with Lyrosia and fuse your spell."

"LIFE!

"CURE!"

Their magic combined into a clear light. When it hit its target, the creature became solid.

"The spells that you used are called gravity and holy. It will also help you on your quest."

"Can we _please_ get to the weapons?" said annoyed Bellarice.

"That is where we are going next."

"Good! Watching all this is giving me spells!"

Trovonius collected the magicites and handed them back to the moogle. Then the same goblin appeared. "Now we will learn how to..."

"Yeah, yeah," said Bellarice. "I already know this stuff. I'll show you how it's done!"

"Uh, Bellarice," started Trovonius, "I really think you should..." But before he finished, the red masked Lilty had charged at the goblin. With her spear, she jabbed it and conked it on the head. "She just doesn't listen." Then Bellarice charged and ran into it to swipe her spear across its body.

"And that, my friends, is how you handle a monster in battle."

"How is it that you complained about learning how to use weapons when you already know how to use them?" asked Trovonius with annoyance.

"I thought I could teach a thing or two for the ones who aren't 'professionals' like I am."

"That's my job," said Stiltzkin.

"When did you learn all this, Bellarice?" asked Lyrosia with curiosity. She was impressed with her fighting skills.

"I had been training for years ever since I was eight. My dad taught me how to..." she fell silent. Her face still looked serious, but her eyes read sorrow. _What could be wrong with her?_ Lyrosia wondered. "...well, he taught me many things. So, who's next?"

"No one is going until I explain to _everyone_ how to use their weapons," said Stiltzkin. "There is a special ability called focus attacks. You charge your energy into your weapon and attack the enemy with all your might. Each weapon is different. Clavats have swords, Yukes have hammers, Lilties have spears, and Selkies have rackets. They will charge and attack differently as well. Who would like to volunteer?"

"I will," said Trovonius, taking out his hammer, which appeared old.

"Wise choice, Yuke," said Bellarice. "I think you will do okay."

Trovonius glared at her (if you call it a glare) then looked at the goblin. He ran to it and slammed his hammer onto his head. He went on until he began to charge. He leaped onto the goblin with full power.

"Good, Trovonius," said Stiltzkin.

"I think I will stick to magic," said Trovonius.

"You do that, Yuke," said Bellarice.

"I have a name, you know."

"Lyrosia, your turn."said Stiltzkin.

She took out her racket and stood in front of the goblin. She attacked. Her aura racket slammed the creature with powerful hits. Then, a few feet away, she aimed her weapon at it and charged. Out of the hole in her weapon came a blast of light that knocked down the creature.

"Excellent. I believe you do better with speed and long ranged shots than magic."

"Thank you."

"Ruen! Your turn."

Ruen looked at the moogle. "I...I don't know if I want to." Lyrosia was shocked. _After I told him that he was a pacifist and a coward, now he won't even fight?_

"Oh, come on, Ruen," said Bellarice, "You're not a coward, are you?"

"Leave him alone, Bellarice," said Trovonius.

"I'm not a coward. I'm a pacifist. I don't believe in fighting."

"You don't even know the meaning of the word 'fighting'. Even with that sword, you don't have a chance to face the evils of this world. Your father never taught you how to fight because he's a coward, too!"

"Bellarice!" said Stiltzkin, shocked. Lyrosia looked at Ruen, who looked frustrated at what she said. _How could she say that?_ But she knew she was guilty of it also. She watched as Ruen took it in and, with a yell, began to attack the goblin. He even charged his weapon with no problem and slash the creature. But he didn't stop, despite of what Stiltzkin did to tell him otherwise.

"Ruen, you're done," he kept saying.

"Ruen, you need to stop!" called out Trovonius.

"Ruen!" said Lyrosia as she ran up to him. She grabbed him by the shoulder to get his attention. It felt as if time slowed down when Ruen spun, jabbing her in the gut with his elbow in the process of throwing her off. She fell on the ground and clutched at her stomach in pain. The others ran up to her to help.

"Now look at what you've done!" said Trovonius.

"She shouldn't have gotten in my way!" Ruen yelled. He looked at Lyrosia. "Why are you always in my way!?" He turned and ran off towards the caravan.

"Wait! Ruen..." said Lyrosia, standing up. Eventually, though, he was gone. "Ruen..."

"Lyrosia, are you okay?" asked Trovonius.

"I...I don't even know anymore."

"You sure are concerned about that Clavat," said Bellarice. "I wouldn't be."

"It was your fault that he got so angry," said Trovonius.

"MY fault? I was only trying to push him to be stronger."

"Did your father ever do that to you?"

"That's how the Lilties did it for the past few centuries."

"Clavats are different, though," said Lyrosia. "They take everything personally."

"And I thought you hated him," said Bellarice.

"I don't hate him. It's just...It's just that he doesn't usually act this way. We never got along because we are of two different worlds, but...lately he's been acting down. He never got violent when we argued. The most that we usually do was say a few words and glare at each other. But now...he seems different. Something is on his mind that is causing him to act up. Whatever it is, I wish I knew how I can help."

"The only ways you can help someone is to either talk to them or leave them alone," mentioned Stiltzkin. "In this case, you should leave him alone."

"He's right," said Trovonius. "We have more important things to do than to talk about one's problems."

"I guess so," sighed Lyrosia. "I'm going back to the caravan." She began to walk away.

"Alright," said Trovonius. "We'll catch up in the moment."

She made it back and Sol Racht had lunch prepared for her. She took the fish and ate it gladly. Then she walked away to her caravan cart. Nearby she saw Ruen, sitting at a tree stump, looking more solemn than ever. _Maybe I should go and apologize to him,_ she thought. She walked up to him.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely, not bothering to look up at her.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for calling you a coward the other night," she answered. "I shouldn't have said that."

"You have every right to be sorry," he said as he turned his head towards her. "You have no place to call me a coward." He stood up and faced her."You should know better than to mess with me."

"I, at least, apologized. Can't you accept that? The least you can do is forgive me."

"That is the least I can do. I don't have to forgive a thief like you. All you have ever been for me was trouble. Ever since your family came to Tipa."

"What is the matter with you? You've never been like this ever since we left home. Why are you like this?"

"Why should you care, Sharky? It's none of your business. Why are you always nosy about other people's lives?"

"Because I care! That's why!"

"Well, stay out of my life! You should have never been in my life! Sometimes I wish I didn't even have one because of you! Now LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that, he went inside the cart and never came back out. _What have I done?_

Trovonius and Bellarice returned without Stiltzkin and Sol Racht gave them their lunch. They asked Lyrosia where Ruen was. She told them she didn't want to be talked to at the moment. She had too much on her mind at that time. After eating, they all said their farewells and departed from the campgrounds. Trovonius and Lyrosia sat up front while Bellarice and Ruen sat in the cart. It was mid afternoon before they could finally meet at their location. River Belle Path!

* * *

Hmmmmmmm! I wonder what could be going on between these four people. Review and post please.


End file.
